hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/10 November 2015
19:42:20 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 19:43:27 !hello hello hello hello hello 19:43:27 Hello there, hello hello hello hello 19:43:53 !hello im Doug 19:43:54 Hello there, im Doug 19:45:33 !hello underage user! You will be banned for life! 19:45:33 Hello there, underage user! You will be banned for life! 19:48:15 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 19:48:35 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 19:50:46 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has left Special:Chat. 19:51:36 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has joined Special:Chat. 19:52:25 !ignore Douglas 19:52:26 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Douglas. 19:52:40 !ignore Hurricane news 19:52:41 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Hurricane news. 19:53:27 !ignore uptown funk fuck (funk) 19:53:27 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring uptown funk fuck (funk). 19:54:20 !ignore error of cuss words 19:54:21 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring error of cuss words. 19:54:52 !ignore Tip and Patricia 19:54:53 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Tip and Patricia. 19:55:29 !ignore Music et me down 19:55:30 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Music et me down. 19:55:36 !ignore dshudsusaihsdihsd 19:55:37 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring dshudsusaihsdihsd. 19:55:45 !ignore Floyd because NHC 19:55:46 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Floyd because NHC. 19:56:09 !Hi. 19:56:28 !say I am Douglas 19:56:42 !ignore Everypost i comment 19:56:43 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Everypost i comment. 19:58:24 !unignore Floyd because NHC 19:58:24 StrawberryMaster: Floyd because NHC is no longer being ignored. 19:59:04 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 19:59:04 !ignore alan 19:59:05 HurricaneOdile: Now ignoring alan. 19:59:13 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 19:59:56 !unignore alan 19:59:57 StrawberryMaster: I am not currently ignoring alan . 20:00:27 !unignore alan 20:00:28 StrawberryMaster: alan is no longer being ignored. 20:03:03 !ignore Odile 20:03:03 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Odile. 20:03:47 !Hello ther bot bot bot bot bot 20:03:47 Hello there, ther bot bot bot bot bot 20:04:00 !Douglas is banned 20:04:19 !hello there hypercane bot 20:04:20 Hello there, there hypercane bot 20:04:31 !Hypercane Bot 20:04:42 !hello Hypercane Bot 20:04:42 Hello there, Hypercane Bot 20:04:51 !hello Douglas 20:04:51 Hello there, Douglas 20:05:01 !hello Hurricane news 20:05:01 Hello there, Hurricane news 20:05:11 !hello Alan 20:05:12 Hello there, Alan 20:05:19 !hello failure 20:05:20 Hello there, failure 20:05:27 !hello whitney 20:05:27 Hello there, whitney 20:05:34 !hello Patricia 20:05:34 Hello there, Patricia 20:05:43 !hello Hypercane 20:05:43 Hello there, Hypercane 20:05:45 -!- Emmaelise401 has joined Special:Chat. 20:05:49 Hia fellas 20:05:55 !hello Emmaelise401 20:05:56 Hello there, Emmaelise401 20:06:02 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 20:06:05 WiiFitBot 6.0 is coming out today 20:06:07 Hey 20:06:10 !ignore my nan 20:06:11 HurricaneOdile: Now ignoring my nan. 20:06:13 !hello Bobnekaro 20:06:13 Hello there, Bobnekaro 20:06:21 They are starting to look at the 2016 Atlantic Season 20:06:29 And they're saying it will be HYPERACTIVE 20:06:33 !hello DOuglas is banned 20:06:33 Hello there, DOuglas is banned 20:06:42 Due to record SSTs and possible La Nina 20:06:45 !ignore your mum 20:06:46 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring your mum. 20:06:48 oh sh!t 20:06:52 Just as a warning 20:07:05 !ignore Just as a warning 20:07:05 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Just as a warning. 20:07:08 This will be WiiFitBots last test 20:07:25 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 20:07:27 !ignore WiiFitBot 20:07:27 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring WiiFitBot. 20:07:45 !unignore WiiiFitBot 20:07:45 HypotheticalHurricane: I am not currently ignoring WiiiFitBot. 20:07:55 Hypothetical 20:08:05 Don't spam the poor thing like that 20:08:10 ok 20:08:12 Gah the pings! 20:08:26 !unignore WiiFitBot 20:08:28 HypotheticalHurricane: WiiFitBot is no longer being ignored. 20:08:33 !ignore mum 20:08:34 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring mum. 20:08:50 !ignore my nan 20:08:51 HurricaneOdile: Already ignoring my nan. 20:08:54 !ignore Ex-C87 20:08:54 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Ex-C87. 20:09:08 !ignore Category 98 hurricane 20:09:09 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Category 98 hurricane. 20:09:15 !ignore Kate 20:09:15 HurricaneOdile: Now ignoring Kate. 20:09:24 !unignore Kate 20:09:25 HypotheticalHurricane: Kate is no longer being ignored. 20:09:31 !ignore Quinn 20:09:32 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Quinn. 20:09:43 !ignore Joaquin and Erika 20:09:43 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Joaquin and Erika. 20:09:48 !ignore katja (vodkaaaa) 20:09:48 HurricaneOdile: Now ignoring katja (vodkaaaa). 20:09:54 -!- HurricaneMonster has joined Special:Chat. 20:10:04 Hey. 20:10:07 !ignore Putin 20:10:08 HurricaneOdile: Now ignoring Putin. 20:10:09 Howdy Y'all! 20:10:16 hai 20:10:20 Hello HurricaneMonster 20:10:22 !ignore error 404: www.weather.gov/werd/ can not be found 20:10:22 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring error 404: www.weather.gov/werd/ can not be found. 20:10:25 WiiFitBot is doing her final ever test 20:10:26 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 20:10:30 Hey 20:10:33 Hey Bob 20:10:37 Hypothetical, I said stop spamming poor hypercanebot 20:10:41 -!- HurricaneMonster has joined Special:Chat. 20:10:54 hypercane never cared about it 20:10:56 Does anyone know how to copy infobox code from wikipedia to wikia? 20:11:01 Hypothetical 20:11:02 but I do 20:11:03 !quit 20:13:10 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 20:13:29 !ignore Hypercane 20:13:29 HurricaneMonster: Now ignoring Hypercane. 20:13:42 !ignore Everyone besides HurricaneMonster 20:13:43 HurricaneMonster: Now ignoring Everyone besides HurricaneMonster. 20:13:45 !ignore all bots 20:13:45 Bobnekaro: Now ignoring all bots. 20:13:56 !ignore everyone except HM 20:13:56 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring everyone except HM. 20:14:03 :P 20:14:12 !ignore Fairy 20:14:13 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Fairy. 20:14:25 !ignore failure 20:14:25 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring failure. 20:14:34 !hello failure 20:14:34 Hello there, failure 20:14:39 !ignore everyone that hates hurricanes. 20:14:40 Bobnekaro: Now ignoring everyone that hates hurricanes.. 20:14:41 Jesus... the bot abuse. lol 20:14:51 !ignore Douglas 20:14:51 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Douglas. 20:14:55 I hate tropical depressions 20:15:01 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 20:15:01 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 20:15:01 This is how things play around here... 20:15:03 !ignore Michelle 20:15:03 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Michelle. 20:15:12 !ignore failure 20:15:13 HypotheticalHurricane: Already ignoring failure. 20:15:26 !ignore weird because failure 20:15:26 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring weird because failure. 20:15:34 I usually let it slide @Michelle since people should be able to have fun. 20:15:39 !ignore HypotheticalHurricane 20:15:39 Emmaelise401: Now ignoring HypotheticalHurricane . 20:15:43 Mmhmm. 20:15:51 unignore me 20:16:03 !ignore HypotheticalHurricane 20:16:03 Emmaelise401: Now ignoring HypotheticalHurricane. 20:16:11 !unignore HypotheticalHurricane 20:16:12 Emmaelise401: HypotheticalHurricane is no longer being ignored. 20:16:20 !unignore MIchelle 20:16:20 HypotheticalHurricane: I am not currently ignoring MIchelle. 20:16:29 !unignore Michelle 20:16:30 HypotheticalHurricane: Michelle is no longer being ignored. 20:16:31 It listens to administrators. 20:16:52 !ignore Hurricane Kirk for Sandy 20:16:53 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Hurricane Kirk for Sandy. 20:17:04 -!- AzureAzulCrash has joined Special:Chat. 20:17:08 !ignore Failure because banana 20:17:08 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Failure because banana. 20:17:10 Hey. 20:17:28 !ignore Hypercane Dunkin because Azure is awesome 20:17:29 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Hypercane Dunkin because Azure is awesome. 20:17:38 !ignore HypotheticalHurricane 20:17:39 Emmaelise401: Now ignoring HypotheticalHurricane. 20:17:44 hehehe 20:17:45 -!- AzureAzulCrash has left Special:Chat. 20:17:47 !ignore bot abuse 20:17:56 stop ignoreing me 20:17:57 !unignore HypotheticalHurricane 20:17:58 HurricaneMonster: HypotheticalHurricane is no longer being ignored. 20:18:02 :) 20:18:03 rly 20:18:03 ;-; 20:18:05 !ignore bot abuse 20:18:05 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring bot abuse. 20:18:13 I never get to have fun 20:18:17 :/ 20:18:17 !ignore 9/11 20:18:18 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring 9/11. 20:18:23 http://prntscr.com/91b73o 20:18:34 !ignore ignoreing 20:18:36 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 20:18:37 I need you 20:18:39 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 20:18:40 to stop acting so immature. 20:18:41 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 20:18:44 oj 20:18:45 *o+k 20:18:47 **ok 20:18:52 I mean, a Deez Nutz category? 20:19:06 Sorry mate, but that is a no. 20:19:45 !ignore ERROR:Bots do not have mouths so they cannot eat toast neither anything 20:19:45 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring ERROR:Bots do not have mouths so they cannot eat toast neither anything. 20:20:12 !ignore bot spam 20:20:13 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring bot spam. 20:20:14 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 20:20:21 Understood? 20:20:33 !ignore HO 20:20:33 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring HO. 20:20:38 !ignore HH 20:20:38 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring HH. 20:20:43 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 20:20:43 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 20:20:47 Hypothetical 20:20:49 Stop for a minute 20:20:50 sheesh 20:21:00 Odile 20:21:00 Here 20:21:02 Do you understand? 20:21:05 I wonder if Kate will be a hurricane at 4PM 20:21:05 Let's reset the bot 20:21:11 hypercane reset the bot 20:21:14 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 20:21:22 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 20:21:23 Doesn't kicking it reset it 20:21:25 yes 20:21:27 I think 20:21:27 -!- Hypercane Bot was kicked from Special:Chat by HurricaneMonster 20:48:26 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 20:48:33 Sorry I was on the bus 20:48:42 !Hello Hypothetical Hurricanes Wikia 20:48:42 Hello there, Hypothetical Hurricanes Wikia 20:48:50 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 20:48:52 On the bus? 20:48:55 !hello olleh! 20:48:56 Hello there, olleh! 20:49:19 Yeah 20:49:26 Its my only way to get home from college 20:49:28 I hate my bus 20:49:46 Cameras, Bus Monitors, and kids still act like idiots... 20:50:01 Monster 20:50:09 They all seem to say "What are those" in my classroom 20:50:13 but, that phase died 20:50:26 last year it was something relating to 21 20:50:43 That 9+10=21 Bull****? 20:50:44 and late last year... oh god. It was the worst. Deez Nuts... 20:50:51 I remember them saying it 20:51:09 Deez Nuts is Runing for US President Michelle 20:51:13 *Running 20:51:34 15 Year Old Brady Olsen from Iowa ran as Deez Nuts 20:51:49 O... 20:51:50 he got his application accepted- the government did nothing 20:51:50 Also 20:51:58 !ignore everything 20:52:00 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring everything. 20:52:01 today I pulled a prank on my classmates with a bunch of my other classmates 20:52:08 !ignore HypotheticalHurricane 20:52:09 Emmaelise401: Now ignoring HypotheticalHurricane. 20:52:16 What did you do @Michelle? 20:52:21 stop ignoring me! 20:52:22 !unignore HypotheticalHurricane 20:52:22 Emmaelise401: HypotheticalHurricane is no longer being ignored. 20:52:23 heheh 20:52:29 Someone fell asleep in my class 20:52:32 i hate being ignored 20:52:35 !ignore HurricaneOdile 20:52:36 HurricaneMonster: Now ignoring HurricaneOdile. 20:52:40 So, I grabbed my airhorn, and gave it to my student 20:52:46 !ignore lol 20:52:46 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring lol. 20:52:54 then I grabbed the heaviest book, and threw it at the wall while the student blew the airhorn 20:53:00 Little butthead jumped 20:53:11 That's not very nice 20:53:14 Then I gave him lunch detention 20:53:20 Falling asleep in class aint very nice 20:53:27 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has left Special:Chat. 20:53:38 I participated in it 20:53:44 I threw a sience book at the wall 20:53:46 as hard as I could 20:53:59 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has joined Special:Chat. 20:54:17 Next time try doing the ickey shuffle with the science book... 20:54:21 :P 20:54:48 WOO! Wakin up Students, Wakin up students, WOO! 20:54:52 Lol 20:54:55 !ignore bot spam 20:54:56 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring bot spam. 20:54:58 I also played death metal at full volu,e 20:55:04 !ignore HypotheticalHurricane 20:55:05 Emmaelise401: Now ignoring HypotheticalHurricane. 20:55:08 Chill with the bot. 20:55:22 What did the teachers do, the other ones? 20:55:22 Its starting to spam 20:55:28 My students? 20:55:35 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 20:55:35 No the other teachers 20:55:36 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 20:55:37 one student who was really doing his work got to blow an airhorn 20:55:42 no other teachers participated 20:55:47 one slammed on my door angry 20:56:02 and one thought it was the fire alarm 20:56:23 @Michelle let HH have his fun with the bot... 20:56:32 Let people have their fun and games 20:56:48 !unignore HypotheticalHurricane 20:56:48 HurricaneMonster: HypotheticalHurricane is no longer being ignored. 20:56:50 !ignore bot abuse 20:56:51 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring bot abuse. 20:57:08 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 20:57:13 !ignore not spamming 20:57:14 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring not spamming . 20:57:24 Sorry, just getting a little spammy 20:57:34 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 20:57:35 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 20:58:32 @Michelle what about joining the Hypothetical Sports wiki me and Bob made? 20:59:36 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 20:59:36 !ignore have fun 20:59:37 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring have fun. 20:59:57 !ignore when a tree hits a hurricane 21:00:00 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring when a tree hits a hurricane. 21:00:13 sure 21:00:18 but I really don't know much about sports 21:00:32 It's your choice, No is a answer 21:00:44 I just hate dallas 21:01:14 !ignore Dallas 21:01:14 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Dallas. 21:01:18 !ignore Tony Romo 21:01:19 HurricaneMonster: Now ignoring Tony Romo. 21:01:28 !ignore Justin Bieber 21:01:29 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Justin Bieber. 21:01:29 !ignore Dallas Cowboys 21:01:30 Bobnekaro: Now ignoring Dallas Cowboys. 21:01:36 I hate the Steelers and Texans 21:01:48 !ignore Steelers 21:01:48 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Steelers . 21:01:53 Cowboys are just meh 21:01:56 !ignore Bengals 21:01:56 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Bengals. 21:02:03 !unignore Bengals 21:02:04 HypotheticalHurricane: Bengals is no longer being ignored. 21:02:13 i like Bengals 21:02:29 Hey, the Bengals are like 10 Minutes from my house! 21:02:36 !ignore so lol 21:02:38 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring so lol. 21:02:46 !ignore Quinn 21:02:46 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Quinn. 21:02:51 !ignore Alan 21:02:51 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Alan. 21:02:57 !unignore Alan 21:02:57 HypotheticalHurricane: Alan is no longer being ignored. 21:02:57 !unignore Alan 21:02:58 HurricaneMonster: I am not currently ignoring Alan. 21:03:11 !ignore Pittsburgh Steelers 21:03:11 HurricaneMonster: Now ignoring Pittsburgh Steelers. 21:03:12 !ignore my sisters 21:03:12 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring my sisters. 21:03:21 !say I am stupi 21:03:24 crap 21:03:26 !ignore my student 21:03:26 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring my student. 21:03:28 !say I am stupid 21:03:39 !hello I am stupid 21:03:41 Hello there, I am stupid 21:03:59 !hello HurricaneMonster 21:04:00 Hello there, HurricaneMonster 21:04:09 !hello failure 21:04:09 Hello there, failure 21:04:12 !Hello HypotheticalHurricane 21:04:13 Hello there, HypotheticalHurricane 21:04:22 !hello infinity 21:04:22 Hello there, infinity 21:04:28 !hello HM 21:04:28 Hello there, HM 21:05:07 !hello HH 21:05:08 Hello there, HH 21:05:20 !hello Failure failure 21:05:20 Hello there, Failure failure 21:05:28 !ignore ignore 21:05:28 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring ignore. 21:05:36 !hello ,ereht looeh! 21:05:36 Hello there, ,ereht looeh! 21:05:38 !ignore ignoring 21:05:38 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring ignoring. 21:05:51 !hello Floyd 21:05:51 Hello there, Floyd 21:06:02 !hello StrawberryMaster 21:06:02 Hello there, StrawberryMaster 21:06:32 !hello Everyone 21:06:32 Hello there, Everyone 21:06:58 !hello Everyone. It's me, hypercane bot! 21:06:58 Hello there, Everyone. It's me, hypercane bot! 21:07:04 !ignore Everyone 21:07:04 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Everyone. 21:07:34 !hello Everyone. My name is Hypercane Bot. Nice to meet you all. 21:07:34 Hello there, Everyone. My name is Hypercane Bot. Nice to meet you all. 21:07:55 !ignore !ignore 21:07:55 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring !ignore. 21:08:04 !ignore lignore 21:08:05 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring lignore. 21:08:38 !ioff 21:08:47 !!off 21:08:48 sheesh 21:09:04 !ignore wins me steaherc 21:09:05 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring wins me steaherc. 21:09:19 !ignore the Pittsburgh Steelers 21:09:20 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring the Pittsburgh Steelers. 21:09:41 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 21:10:12 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 21:10:14 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 21:11:37 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 21:11:44 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 21:12:02 !hello world 21:12:02 Hello there, world 21:12:11 !hello hello world! 21:12:11 Hello there, hello world! 21:12:37 !hello Hello there, hello world! 21:12:37 Hello there, Hello there, hello world! 21:13:22 !hello Hello world, hello word, hello world 21:13:22 Hello there, Hello world, hello word, hello world 21:14:11 !hello I am Douglas 21:14:11 Hello there, I am Douglas 21:14:16 AHH! 21:14:41 !hello i am not Douglas I was joking. 21:14:41 Hello there, i am not Douglas I was joking. 21:14:59 !hello Iam Douglas i wil be good to the wiki end will folow the rules plese give me a chance ok 21:14:59 Hello there, Iam Douglas i wil be good to the wiki end will folow the rules plese give me a chance ok 21:15:35 :P 21:16:01 I haven't seen Douglas since Saturday. 21:16:03 !hello Douglas, I will never ever ever not give you a chance. You are welcome onto the wiki now. Thanks. -Hypercane Bot 21:16:03 Hello there, Douglas, I will never ever ever not give you a chance. You are welcome onto the wiki now. Thanks. -Hypercane Bot 21:16:18 oh no... 21:16:39 !hello Plese give me a chnce you wont regret it ok I will be good to the wiki I wont make deth threts 21:16:39 Hello there, Plese give me a chnce you wont regret it ok I will be good to the wiki I wont make deth threts 21:17:00 That makes it sound like meth threats... 21:17:10 OK, enough imitating Douglas for me. 21:17:17 !hello I will give you a chance Douglas. Just pleas do not break the rules. 21:17:18 Hello there, I will give you a chance Douglas. Just pleas do not break the rules. 21:17:56 !hello Have a fun time on the wiki! 21:17:56 Hello there, Have a fun time on the wiki! 21:18:16 !ignore couglas 21:18:17 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring couglas. 21:18:52 found out theres a wrong link to HHW's twitter 21:18:53 http://prntscr.com/91c1cn 21:19:37 odile 21:19:38 check my PM 21:19:42 ok 21:19:42 this is your last chance. 21:20:17 i was pointing something out 21:20:25 Hey the rules broke when we moved them from EULA 21:20:35 your pointing things out is helping nobody 21:20:42 I have been waiting 50 minutes for an anwser 21:20:44 and I want one. 21:21:44 The fact that you apperently only pay attention to people who write on your message wall.. 21:21:45 wow. 21:22:50 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 21:23:39 bye 21:23:44 bye 21:23:47 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has left Special:Chat. 21:24:27 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 21:24:47 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 21:28:00 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has joined Special:Chat. 21:28:06 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 21:28:10 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 21:28:55 hi 21:28:58 !ignore hi 21:28:58 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring hi. 21:29:12 !unignore hi 21:29:13 StrawberryMaster: hi is no longer being ignored. 21:29:17 !hello failure lol you are a failure 21:29:18 Hello there, failure lol you are a failure 21:29:36 !Ignore Your Mom 21:29:36 HurricaneMonster: Now ignoring Your Mom. 21:29:44 !ignore the :O sign 21:29:44 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring the :O sign. 21:29:52 oh well... 21:30:01 http://www.tropicaltidbits.com/recon/recon_NOAA3-WB12A-KATE.png 21:30:07 Odile 21:30:12 argh 21:30:16 !ignore Odddddddddileeeeeeeeeeeeeeee 21:30:16 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Odddddddddileeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. 21:30:17 You are to stop posting pictures of kate and read my pm. 21:30:28 !ignore HurricaneOdile 21:30:29 HypotheticalHurricane: Already ignoring HurricaneOdile. 21:30:38 i've read it 5 times 21:30:41 I am getting seriously impatient considering its been an hour 21:30:42 Then RESPOND. 21:30:43 Respond to Michelle- Failure to do so Is defiance 21:30:43 !ignore Banned users 21:30:43 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Banned users. 21:30:57 !ignore banned users 21:30:58 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring banned users. 21:31:16 Or your gonna end up like Mary Jane 21:31:22 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 21:31:25 Who's Mary Jane? 21:31:27 (I placed an airhorn activation machine when someone opens her door 21:31:38 the 10th grade science teacher 21:31:43 always steals the last cup of coffee 21:31:51 !ignore Ban the person above you part 6 21:31:51 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Ban the person above you part 6. 21:31:57 I placed an airhorn near her door 21:31:59 and when she opened it 21:32:07 it went off 21:32:10 and she dropped all of her files freshly organized 21:32:10 !ignore weird 21:32:11 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring weird. 21:32:14 I did not even help clean them up 21:32:27 Odile, grunting and not even bothering to reply? 21:32:42 Odile this is your last chance 21:32:46 You sure have enough time to look up pictures of hurricanes 21:32:57 before you end up like Mary Jane 21:33:50 !ignore Odile 21:33:50 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Odile. 21:33:54 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 21:33:56 !ignore Hurricane Odile 21:33:57 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Hurricane Odile. 21:34:16 Odile 21:34:20 I have given you 5 chances to reply 21:34:34 and you used that to groan, ignore my pm, and look up hurricane pictures. 21:34:44 !unignore Hurricane Odile 21:34:44 i think he just wants to get it done with 21:34:53 !unignore Odile 21:34:54 HypotheticalHurricane: Odile is no longer being ignored. 21:35:00 !unignore weird 21:35:01 StrawberryMaster: weird is no longer being ignored. 21:35:18 Alright Odile 21:35:21 you have had your last chance. 21:35:25 !ignore HurricaneOdile 21:35:25 HypotheticalHurricane: Already ignoring HurricaneOdile. 21:35:27 5 strikes and you are out. 21:35:29 Game over. 21:35:45 Odile is banned 21:36:03 -!- HurricaneOdile was banned from Special:Chat for 86400 seconds by Emmaelise401. 21:36:04 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 21:36:10 maybe his internet was not working 21:36:19 but i doubt that 21:36:20 it is 21:36:25 he had time to search up hurricane photos 21:36:45 how long did you ban him for 21:36:54 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 21:36:56 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 21:37:00 1 day 21:37:10 But Game ban for less as I heard. 21:37:25 he was banned from Game as well? 21:37:45 I am banning him on the wiki now 21:37:46 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 21:37:52 for a day 21:37:56 It was Odile's Offense #4. 21:37:59 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:40889 21:38:13 There's the discipline system for future referance 21:38:31 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 21:39:08 He has been blocked for 2 hours 21:39:20 that should be enough time for him to finally man up 21:40:11 sorry about that mini drama yall 21:40:11 Odile has joined the "dissipated" club for 2 hours. 21:40:24 I made my avatar Hurricane Bob 21:40:39 Now.. 21:40:44 I hope Odile can learn from this... 21:41:21 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 21:41:32 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 21:41:38 The ironic thing is he got blocked on his birthday. 21:42:06 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 21:42:21 ikr! 21:42:38 i know i wished him a good and perfect birthday 21:42:49 never knew it would come out to this 21:44:44 !ignore bday 21:44:45 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring bday. 21:45:04 !hello Odile you have recived a 2 hour block. 21:45:05 Hello there, Odile you have recived a 2 hour block. 21:45:33 the blocked users says it expires at 19:39 today 21:46:03 His chat ban is 1 day 21:46:04 is that a glitch 21:46:11 Hopefully it teaches him I aint playing. 21:46:17 or is it from the wiki 21:46:32 !ignore Odile's birthday 21:46:33 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Odile's birthday. 21:46:47 !unignore Odile's birthday 21:46:47 StrawberryMaster: Odile's birthday is no longer being ignored. 21:48:45 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 21:48:48 why did hypercane bot leave 21:49:00 !hello day 2 block chat ban mod 21:49:00 Hello there, day 2 block chat ban mod 21:51:15 !hello Herobrine 21:51:15 Hello there, Herobrine 21:51:23 !ignore Herobrine 21:51:23 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Herobrine. 21:51:34 !unignore Herobrine 21:51:35 StrawberryMaster: Herobrine is no longer being ignored. 21:52:29 !ignore Mary Jane 21:52:30 Emmaelise401: Now ignoring Mary Jane. 21:53:27 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 21:54:15 !ignore STrawberryMaster 21:54:16 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring STrawberryMaster. 21:54:25 !ignore error 21:54:26 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring error. 21:54:35 !ignore I AM ERROR 21:54:35 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring I AM ERROR. 21:54:49 !ignore He is error 21:54:50 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring He is error. 21:54:58 !ignore Jesus 21:54:58 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Jesus. 21:55:12 !ignore Justen Fey 21:55:12 HurricaneMonster: Now ignoring Justen Fey. 21:55:22 !ignore ignore 21:55:23 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring ignore. 21:55:32 !ignore ignoring 21:55:32 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring ignoring. 21:55:37 !ignore Deez Nuts 21:55:37 HurricaneMonster: Now ignoring Deez Nuts. 21:55:56 !ignore inmature 21:55:56 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring inmature. 21:56:04 !ignore underage 21:56:05 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring underage. 21:57:07 !Ignore EULA 21:57:10 HurricaneMonster: Now ignoring EULA. 21:57:17 !unignore EULA 21:57:19 HurricaneMonster: EULA is no longer being ignored. 21:57:20 :P 21:57:43 !ignore EULA 21:57:45 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring EULA. 21:57:50 lol 21:57:54 !ignore lol 21:57:55 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring lol. 21:57:58 !unignore EULA 21:58:00 HurricaneMonster: EULA is no longer being ignored. 21:58:01 EULA vs. Guidelines? Deal with it. [[]]:P 21:58:12 !ignore Deal with it 21:58:14 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Deal with it. 21:58:18 SM we nee to link EULA under the guildelines 21:58:22 it's broken, 21:58:40 I'll fix it. 21:59:12 So under guildeline make it link to EULA 22:00:23 Done. 22:02:16 !ignore The Mongols 22:02:18 HurricaneMonster: Now ignoring The Mongols. 22:03:03 !unignore The Mongols 22:03:03 StrawberryMaster: The Mongols is no longer being ignored. 22:06:56 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 22:07:03 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 22:11:15 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 22:11:43 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has joined Special:Chat. 22:11:58 *planning new guidelines for the wiki* 22:12:54 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has left Special:Chat. 22:13:26 As long as it's not insane I see it as understandable 22:13:47 Some guidelines I was planning for the wiki. 22:14:57 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 22:15:02 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 22:16:51 So, what's your opinion on it? 22:17:22 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 22:17:27 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 22:18:38 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 22:18:46 ehhhh 22:18:46 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 22:18:53 Great! 22:19:02 Thank you. 22:19:02 We should probably keep the current discipline system but otherwise good. 22:19:10 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has joined Special:Chat. 22:19:13 I'd certainly support adding it 22:19:37 Thank you. 22:20:25 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 22:20:30 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 22:20:33 !ignore HM 22:20:34 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring HM. 22:20:52 !unignore HM 22:20:52 StrawberryMaster: HM is no longer being ignored. 22:20:54 !ignore banning from the cliff 22:20:54 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring banning from the cliff. 22:21:07 !ignore floyd 22:21:08 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring floyd. 22:21:14 !ignore FLOYD 22:21:15 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring FLOYD. 22:21:20 !ignore Floyd 22:21:20 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Floyd. 22:21:28 !unignore Floyd 22:21:29 StrawberryMaster: Floyd is no longer being ignored. 22:21:33 !unignore FLOYD 22:21:34 StrawberryMaster: FLOYD is no longer being ignored. 22:21:40 !ignore FLOYD 22:21:41 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring FLOYD. 22:21:42 !ignore Justen Fey 22:21:43 HurricaneMonster: Now ignoring Justen Fey. 22:21:48 !ignore Justen fay 22:21:49 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Justen fay. 22:21:59 !ignore Justin Bieber 22:21:59 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Justin Bieber. 22:22:09 !unignore FLOYD 22:22:09 StrawberryMaster: FLOYD is no longer being ignored. 22:23:47 @HH I ignored Justen Fey for a reason 22:24:20 what was the reason 22:24:42 He's the school troublemaker 22:24:54 what does he do 22:25:05 He slowed down my bus by ten minutes once because the sub bus driver called the police on him... 22:27:53 oh i would hate that 22:28:05 !ignore i would hate that 22:28:05 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring i would hate that. 22:29:23 !ignore Pam because it devastated Vanautu 22:29:23 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Pam because it devastated Vanautu . 22:30:12 !ignore Tip because it was not stronger then Nancy 22:30:13 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Tip because it was not stronger then Nancy. 2015 11 10